Tallys' Raffles/Blades of Ruin
Summary *This raffle also took place while the Ring of Illusion tournament was coming out. *First announced on September 10, 2007. *Each Silver Ticket cost 1 AT. *A character could win more than one prize in this raffle. *Prizes were awarded on September 14, 2007. Announcements ;**Sept 10, 2007** on the News & Announcements. The Blades of Ruin Adventurers Guild subscribers may now have their characters take part in a second raffle now being held at the Dragonhill Fields just outside of Trithik. Up for grabs are the four fabled Blades of Ruin from Tallys's private weapon collection. Other prizes (Master Adventurer's Packs) are also available. Good luck to all! ;At Tallys Tallys, the legendary adventurer and renowned proprietor of the trading post that bears his name, greets you with a few cheery words as you step into his large tent on the western edge of the tournament grounds. "Nice to see you, as it always is, my friend," he smiles. "I've still got a few silver tickets left for the upcoming raffle drawing if you'd like to take possession of any. Just a single Adventurer Token per ticket. Mind you, the four Blades of Ruin are quite nice." Tallys tells you that 1 Adventurer token will buy you 1 Silver Ticket for the upcoming raffle which features the four Blades of Ruin. He tells you that you may purchase as many tickets as you like, until he runs out of them. Raffle Note: For the raffle drawing, all tickets purchased will be thrown into a large barrel, from which Tallys will draw the tickets of four lucky adventurers who will each win one of the four fabled Blades of Ruin from his private weapon collection. These swords are unique items. Be sure to "Ask Tallys more about the raffle" to view the swords. There will also be 3 Master Adventurer's Packs up for grabs. The Master Adventurer's Packs include bonuses of Experience, Gold, and Adventurer Tokens! Winners The prizes were awarded on **Sept 14, 2007**. The winners of this raffle were: From a barrel filled with silver tickets, the illustrious Tallys has drawn the winners of his second raffle held at the Dragonhill Fields tournament grounds! There were four Grand Prizes (The four Blades of Ruin) and 5 Master Adventurer's Packs which each feature a bonus of Gold, Experience, and Adventurer Tokens. * Grand Prize: The Chaos Blade plus a Master Adventurer's Pack ** Dude from the adventurer roster of Funguy2065. * Grand Prize: The Sword Of Havoc plus a Master Adventurer's Pack ** Trogg from the adventurer roster of Robert1. * Grand Prize: The Blade Of Decimation plus a Master Adventurer's Pack ** Cyan from the adventurer roster of Zajbelj. * Grand Prize: The Razeblade plus a Master Adventurer's Pack ** Ursten from the adventurer roster of Blindgamer10. * Runners-Up each won a Master Adventurer's Pack. ** Slayur from the adventurer roster of Slayur won 2 packs. ** Trogg from the roster of Shadowdragon won 1 pack. ** Spellhurler from the roster of Karate won 1 pack. ** Lyrin from the roster of Whitestar won 1 pack. Prizes Master Adventurer's Pack * 64 Adventurer Tokens * 22,000 General experience * 22,000 gold tokens Grand Prizes